Ness (SSBGA)
This page is for Ness in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Ness is the main character of the cult-classic SNES RPG Earthbound, the most successful game in the Mother series. In the game, he appears as a starter character rather than an unlockable. Character Description Ness is a couragous 13-year old boy, as well as the silent protagonist from the fictional town of Onett, located in north-western Eagleand. His favorite food is salsbury steak and his favorite thing is Rockin' or Kiai. He posesses strong psychic powers called Psychokinesis, and in the year 199X, Ness utilizes his abilities to defeat a vengeful alien known as Giygas. Among many weapons, Ness wields slingshots, yo-yos, and most famous of all, Ness's signature baseball bat. Ness is also a master of psychic powers called PSI and knows multiple attacks based on them, like PK Flash, PK Shield, PK Rockin', Hypnosis, Lifeup, Paralysis and Teleportation. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Ness would borrow some attacks from his friends, Paula and Poo, such as PK Fire, PK Thunder, PSI Magnet and PK Starstorm. Attributes Utilizing Ness to the full can be difficult. Ness uses three different projectiles in his Special moves with differing purposes. In general, his attacks have long range and decent knockback. Ness's Side Special, PK Fire, can combo well with other attacks, while his Up Special, PK Thunder, can trap opponents and deliver great knockback if used successfully. When using PK Thunder or PK Flash, it is very dangerous as it leaves Ness vulnurable to attacks since he cannot move. One of Ness's greatest advantages are his grabs and throws and his aerial game. Combining his grabbing and throwing with his projectiles, as well as his Smash attacks, Ness can become very fierce in battle. In addition, Ness's aerial game is very powerful and quick. All in all, despite Ness's size and weight (being a mediumweight), when used correctly, Ness can become a very dangerous foe. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Jabs twice and kicks. 9% *Side Tilt - Kicks out in front of him. 9% *Up Tilt - Raises his hands, which grow large, up in the air. 7% *Down Tilt - Kicks in front of him while crouching very quickly. 4% *Dash Attack - Sends three PSI sparks out in front of him. 12% Smash *Side Smash - Swings his bat. Very rarely, there is a chance that the bat becomes extremely powerful and say "SMASH". 28% (if fully charged), 33% (if SMASH) *Up Smash - Swings his yo-yo above him in an arc. 18% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Swinsg his yo-yo in front of him, then behind him. 16% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Does a sweep kick. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Kicks in front of him, then spins and kicks behind him. 8% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Spins his yo-yo around him. 7% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up on his hands and kicks behind him, then brings his legs under him and kicks in front of him. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins diagonally with his arms outstretched. 11% *Forward Aerial - Sticks out his palms and sends a stream of PSI sparks. 11% *Back Aerial - Kicks out backwards with both feet. 15% *Up Aerial - Headbutts into the air. 13% *Down Aerial - Stomps down into the air. 12% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutt. 1% *Forward Throw - Psychokinetically spins his opponent into a cirlce, then sends his forward. 11% *Back Throw - Psychokinetically throws his opponent behind him. 11% *Up Throw - Psychokinetically spins his opponent above his head, then sends them upwards. 11% *Down Throw - Throws opponent down and burns them with PK Fire. 15% Taunts *Up - Turns to the viewer and says "OK" and bows. *Side - Creates PSI sparkles from his fingers and says "Hah". *Down - Points his bat outward and says "Huah". Idle Animations *Focuses. *Looks to his left and right nervously while scratching the back of his neck. Entrance Teleports using PK Teleport, then shakes off the spoot gathered after crashing. Wins *Smashes his baseball bat multiple times in the air before posing with it. *Looks around nervously before loosening up and scratching the back of his neck. *Skips with his arms out before nodding his head twice. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Earthbound Victory Theme (Melee) Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse